The Father and his Incubus
by HighSoarer
Summary: Paring: Incubus!Dick/ Father Jason Rating: M Warning: Mild cussing and Male on Male...You may cry I hope you enjoy this one shot of my favorite parings!


The Father and his Incubus

Paring: Incubus!Dick/ Father Todd

Rating; M

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin! I don't own nothing!

* * *

_ "What hurts the most, Was being so close. And having so much to say. And watching you walk away. And never knowing what could of been. And not seeing that loving you,is what i was trying to do._

_-What hurts the most: By Cascada-_

* * *

Father Todd wakes up feeling like last night was a dream, but deep down he knows it's not. He sits up guiltily, folding his arms over his chest.

"Good morning father!" Incubus Dick said happily flying over to him. He then hugged him tight once he got to him. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." He answers looking down. Actually that's the best sleep he had in a while.

He smiles at him. "So what are you gonna do today?" He asked getting up going to Father's papers and looked at them curious.

"Today is the Wayne Foundation Charity event," he answers sullenly. He is in no position to be doing God's work today.

He smiles. "Can I go?" He looks at him then frowns when he takes a look at his face. "What is the matter Father?" He walks to him and looks down at him. He laid on the bed by him and wrapped his tail around his neck careful not to choke him.

"I am not right with God, therefore how can I got out there and do his work?"

"He forgave you I'm sure…." He pouts some. "Everyone sins right? Then if they sin don't they ask for forgiveness?"

"I shouldn't have to ask for forgiveness."

"…Pray about it…?" He asked. "I really want to go to this event! Please take me. Please?" He moved his face closer to his so that they were centimeters apart before he licked his hips.

"Why do you want to go? You can't not unless you can make yourself human." He shakes his head. "I don't have time to repent and ask for forgiveness of my sins?"

Dick nods. "What's taking up your time father? Your papers?" He asked pointing to them. He got up walking to then he picked them up in his small hands. Once he looked over them he tore them apart in small pieces.

"Ah! I needed those!" He practically shouts leaping off the bed and going over to him.

He blinks and looks at the little pieces on the floor then at him. "What were they father?" He asked.

"Those were funds, invoices, and projected budgets," He holds his hands on his head.

"…I'm sorry Father…I didn't know…Please forgive me…" He lowered his head sadly.

"You need to learn that's it's not okay to tear up what's yours."

He puts his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry Father…I will learn…"

"You better, because this is something I'm not gonna tolerate," He growls a bit his old self coming out.

Dick stays quiet not responding then he goes back to the bed and sits down quietly.

"You will obey me," He persists still angry and demanding. The quiet even temper of his normally complaint personality goes against who he really is.

He nods. "Yes Father…" He mumbled softly looking down to the ground.

He goes quiet as he got done yelling at him for now. If Dick knew who he really is inside he would realize how similar he really is to the young Incubus.

"Are…are you done yet Father?" He asked softly not wanting to upset him once more.

He nods. "Yes, I'm done now."

"Great," He said laying under the covers of the sheets of the bed and cuddles into them. He runs his hands up to his head itching a patch of hair that are right by his horns. He wrapped his demon tail around him after he got done scratching his head.

Father Todd sits down on the bed and pulls him into his arms allowing himself a moment of indulgence.

Dick wraps his arms around his neck and smiles. "Can we still go to the event? I promise I'll be on my best behavior! I promise that I'll make myself invisible to the other humans! Please father?"

"You promise?"

He nods. "I promise, promise." He then smiles at him more. "When do we leave?"

"After I shower and get ready I suppose."

He nods. "Hurry up ok."

"Okay." He silently curses himself for wanting him to come with him.

He looks up at him tilting his head some. "Better yet, can I join you father?"

He nods at him. The repentance he's going to through later is going to be killer.

He smiles more then once they got to the bathroom he looks at the shower curiously. He walks inside and turns on the water letting it hit his wings.

He shutters at the sight of his naked Incubus. Slowly he takes his robe off shrugging it out of it until the material it's the floor.

Dick looks towards him an smirks licking his own lips. He goes over to him after he steps in and bites his neck softly. "You look sexy naked Father. Let me please you…" He ran his hand over his chest and down to his cock tickling it.

He moans softly trying to repeat his earlier phrase. "It is sinful Dick. You mustn't sercum to temptation."

He looks at him and licks his cheek. "I'm not like you Father. I'm a demon…I feed off of the sex you give me," He tells him as grabbed his cock and started pumping him.

"Dick," He moans seconds away from just saying 'fuck it' and allowing himself to give in to the Incubus.

Dick smirks at him and pumps him faster. "Give in to me Father…You know you want to." He purred showing his two sharp teeth.

"I-I can't," He stutters, the movement of his hips and the soft moans that escape his lips betray him.

"Yes, you can father," Dick tells him going harder.

"Okay," Father Todd whines giving up.

He smiles and kneels down in front of his cock and takes it in his mouth sucking on him. He then sticks a finger in his ass after licking it and finger fucks him.

"Dick," He pants. "Harder." He orders forgetting his God centered disposition.

"Your wish is my command Father." He said moving both of his hands faster with harder treatment. He lets out a strings of curses and cums hard.

He licks the cum off his cock then licks his lips. "I never knew you cursed Father. I have to say it's a turn on." He said standing up moving closer to him.

"I don't, not anymore at least. I have to add it to the list of sins I need to be forgiven for."

He sighs some. "You and these sins…"

"What do you want from me?" He frown wrapping his arms around him.

He smiles sweetly at him. "I just want you…father…" He tells him. "You…and your love for me…"

"How can I trust you?" He mumbles.

He looks up at him. "How can I trust you that you won't leave me…?" He asked him.

His heart melts and leans forward to kiss his forehead. "I'm not gonna leave you," He promises.

He smiles. "I won't leave you either Father. Ever since I got here you never told me about yourself…"

"It's irrelevant," He sighs.

He pouts. "Tell me…" He begs him.

"Well, my name is Jason Peter Todd and I'm 19 years old. Your turn."

"My name is Dick Grayson and I'm a thousand years old. Is that it about yourself?"

"I'm a priest at Gotham City Catholic Church," He answers. "Why me?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Why would you work in this stupid church?" He asked getting curious.

"Because I need to make up for my sins and give thanks for my rebirth."

"Rebirth…? You died? Who killed you?" He looks up at him with sad emotion in his eyes.

"Does it matter?"

He nods. "Yes…it does to me…I want to kill whoever killed you."

"I cannot allow you to do that." He shakes his head some. "It's fine alright?"

"No, it's not alright. It's not aright that someone killed you…my lover…"

"Your lover?" He asked swallowing a bit.

He nods looking up at him and smiles showing his sharp teeth. "Yes, my lover. You never had a lover Father?"

He shakes his head once more. "No I haven't."

He looks at him. "Well you do now!" He kisses his lips and flys out of the shower. Father Todd turned off the water and follows him. "Do you have any clothes I can borrow or something…?" He asked him softly flying around the room.

He bites his lip walking over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of jeans, boxers and a black t-shirt handing it to him. Dick pulls the boxers on curious then the pants and the shirt. His wings rip right through the shirt and looks at him. "Sorry father…"

"It's fine," he shrugs getting dressed. He puts on his robe back on and fixes his collar.

He goes over to him and puts his hands on his cheeks softly. "You look great. But you look more sexy naked…" He purred sticking his tounge out some.

A red blush creeps up on his cheeks. "Really?"

"Really really." He smiles nodding. "Now lets go so we can have fun when we get back father!"

"Remember, no one is allowed to see you," He lectures stepping out of the room. He waits for Dick to step out be he locks the door behind him.

He looks around the hallway after he walks out. He then flys in the air and follows him. "No one would see me. I promised you."

He nods walking out to the front of the church were the funraiser is being held.

Dick looked at the people and bites his lips. "So many humans…" He said running up to one then another.

"Dick, behave." He hisses under his breath.

He turns to him. "But I am Father! I'm not touching anybody!" His tail wags as he runs up to him.

"Keep it that way," He mumbles.

He pouts some then looks around. "Does this event thing has any food around here?" He moves his eyes towards him.

"Yes," He answers raising an eyebrow.

He smiles then he looks around for it and flies over to it grabbing some food and chowing down.

As he talks to the other priests he keeps an eye on Dick or at least until a Young Stephanie Brown approaches him. "Good afternoon," He greets her.

"Good afternoon Father," She replied smiling at him.

"How are you on this fine day?" He smiles.

"I am great. How are you?" She asked as Dick looked towards her direction then flied over there breathing in her ear making her shutter some.

"I am the best I can be under the circumstances," He sighs. "You should pray. It'll wipe your mind of your impure thoughts."

"I'm praying as we speak Father," She replied smiling at him.

He leans in closer to her. "Praying doesn't get you laid my dear,"

She blushes deeply and glares at him some. "I'm-I'm not praying about that!"

"Whatever you say. Just know that God knows all."

"I know Father," She replied smiling some more. "I'll see you soon!" She said running off to meet with her friends.

"I like her," Dick tells him.

"Like her or like like her?" He clarifies raising an eyebrow.

He looks at him. "Like." He flies around him happily.

"Good." He sighs exhaling a nervous breath he didn't know he'd be holding.

He smiles wagging his tail. "Can I kill her?" He asked him.

"What? No!" He glares at him.

He looks at him and pouts his tail limping to the floor. "But why not Father?" He sits on the floor putting his hands between his legs.

"You're not going like my answer," He says shaking his head.

"It all depends on what you're going say Father…"

"You may not kill her because it is sinful. She is full of of youth with a long life ahead of her. It is not your place to cut that short."

"…But…I'm a demon…" He said going over to him wrapping his arms around his father then took his necklace in his mouth and chewed on it.

"Get that out of your mouth," He lectures pulling on it some and rolling his eyes. "You are my demon," He corrects him. "And you're not going to kill anyone."

He looks up at him and takes the necklace out of his mouth. "Yes father…" He then get up and flies over his head. "Aren't you suppose to be talking at this event?"

"Shit," He muttered in a very ungod like manor as he rushes over to the stage.

He giggles and goes after the girl before he got hungry once again so he flew over to the food and started eating again.

Father Todd gives his speech, his mind on half in it. Something, Something, Holy, something, forgiveness of sins, something, Amen.

Once Dick got done he flew over to him smiling. "You did good. I don't know what you said, but you did good Father."

"Thanks," He smiles. He straigtens up his posture as Bruce Wayne approaches him.

"Oooh….whos this?" Dick asked going up to Bruce flying around him. He trails his claws down Bruce's neck and licks his lips.

"Bruce Wayne, Nice to meet you." Father Todd said sticking his hand out.

Bruce shakes his hand with a sturdy hand. "Nice to meet you. I look forwards to working with you Father."

Dick licks bruce's ear and chuckles moving his hand down his shirt chuckling more.

"The pleasure is all mine," He nods glaring at Dick.

"As we both know, I'm a busy man," He guestures behind to walk away. "That's a nice incubus you have by the way," He smirks before walking off.

Dick removed his hands before he walked off looking at Father Todd in surprise. "I-I thought he couldn't see me…"

"I don't know," He frowns. "I guess we're done here. I need to make sure no one else can see you."

"But I was having so much fun!" He whines. "I don't want to go so soon."

"How do I know if anyone else can see you? If no one can see you, you may stay."

"The blond didn't see me…also…you ran out of food father." He smiles putting his hand on his chest.

"You will be the death of me," He mutters shaking his head.

"Is that a good thing?" Dick asked smiling at him.

"Not if I'm not right with God."

He sighs and places a hand on his forehead. "You and this god stuff. You'll never rest huh?" He wraps his arms around his neck.

"I owe him okay. It's not like I've always been this way," He sighs.

"What was you doing before this?" He asked laying down in the air looking at him.

"I was a vigilante," He blushes.

"Vigilante? What is that? Someone who fights crime right? Does that Bruce Wayne guy does it as well?"

He shrugs. "We ran into each other once in a while."

"He's the batman right..? Mmmm…." He licks his own lips. "I could just eat him up…"

"So you have a thing for badasses," He frowns.

He looks at him. "I think you're a badass to I must have a thing for you. Besides he doesn't kill the criminals."

"And that matters why?"

He shrugs. "They're just gonna get out…no point of doing it over and over again…"

"Really? What do you think of me?"

"I think that you…should of stayed what you were before you came a priest. But if it wasn't for this…I wouldn't be here now would i?"

"I guess not," Father Todd shrugs. "What would you do if I went back to that?"

"I would be upset….I'm so used to seeing you as a Priest and soft nature unlike that time I tore your papers…."

"I'm sorry about that," He sighs taking off his hat and running a hand through his hair.

He looks at him. "It was my fault Father….I shouldn't of did that…" He mutters.

"You're right, it was your fault but I forgive you."

He smiles at him then hugs him. "Bring blonde over here. I want to see if she can see me."

He shakes his head. "I'm not letting her anywhere near you after you expressed your interest.

He pouts and looks at him. "Please Father…? I won't eat her…I promise…"

"Fine," He mumbles replacing his hat on his head. He call her over and she walks over.

"What is it Father?" She asked him sweetly. Dick flew up behind her and bit her ear making her gasp.

"I was just curious to see how you're studies are doing," He answers keeping his face unreadable. He would never admit it but watching Dick mess with her was turning him on a bit.

"T-They're going good." She answers as Dick sucked on her neck some and licking down. He ran his hand over her shirt and grabbed her breast squeezing some making her moan some more.

"Enough," He hisses biting his lip slightly. He could already fell a slight hard on in his pants.

Dick looked at him. "But Father I haven't even got to the good part yet!" He whines points down to her skirt.

"I'm sorry," He said looking at her panting figure.

Her cheeks was flushing. "It's quite alright, sir." She said as Dick kneeled down to her and lifted up her skirt some and licked her soft pussy lightly making her moan.

"Why don't you ever listen?" He snaps turning to walk away. If he continues to watch this he would truly do something sinful. Stupid teenage hormones.

He stands up and flies after him. "Because I was having fun watching her moan…" He said pouting at him.

"That poor girl," He says shaking his head. Not only does he have to deal with a raging horny teenage girl, he has to deal with his own hard on. Fuck.

"She couldn't see me," Dick replied smirking. "She'll want to get laid by you I bet!" He smirks more showing his sharp teeth.

"W-what makes you say that?" He shutters his cock throbbing under his robe.

"I turned both of you guys on." He said pointing at his crotch giggling.

"Shut up," He growls trying to think of what to do. He know what the right thing to do is and what the wrong thing to do is. The problem is which one he's going to pick.

He chuckles again and looks at him. "So what are you gonna do to get rid of it father?"

"I don't know what to do," He admits looking down in shame.

"He goes to him and wraps his arms around him in a hug. "Let us please each other Father…" He said in his ear.

"But we if we do that it wouldn't please God. It would be selfish," He pants.

"We would please him…He's watching us isn't he?" He asked taking off his robe slowly.

He nods. In a way his words make sense. In doing this with Dick he would be giving the Lord a show and that would be good right?

He sticks out his tongue and licks his lips before kissing them. He moved his kisses down his chest then sucked on his nipple He ran his free hand down on his cock and stroked softly.

He moans leaning against his hand and wanting to be touched so bad that it hurts. "What about Steph?" He asked trying to formulate a sentence.

"She can find someone else right now. Or…she can join us…" He said stroking him some more.

"Join us?" He repeats. "Is that even possible?"

He nods. "Three way…only if you can get her to see me that'll be great."

"Would it please God?"

He nods once more. "It would please him very much Father."

He nods. "How do I do that? Make her see you I mean?"

"Hmm…" He thought for a bit. "Maybe I should get out of these clothes…Maybe that would help."

"You're going to let everyone see you naked?" He blushes. "That's not okay. Wouldn't just be better if you went out there in clothes and convinced her?"

He whines and pouts. "That's too much work father!" He said looking at him. "You're the priest you go!"

"I'd have to get dressed again. I don't even know how I would approach her Dick!"

He sighs flying out of the room and goes to Stephanie. He puts his hand over her mouth and carried her back inside. "Here you go Father." He said smiling at him.

He stands there shocked not knowing what to do or how to reacted.

She looks up at him. "H-how did I get here…?" She asked him.

"Dick," He answers willing her to see him. "He is my um…incubus. He thought it would please me to bring you here," He swallows.

She looks at him and gasps looking at his form. She backs away from him as he comes closer. "I won't hurt you beautiful human…" He sticks out his tongue and licks her lips making her scream but he covered her mouth. "Shhh now…."

"Dick, if she's scared do not force her," he orders. "It's okay," He reassures her.

He looks at her then at Father Todd. "But it's better if she's forced." He said whines. She loos up at Father Todd then backed away from Dick.

"Get him away from me!"

He glares at her. "You're lucky you aren't dead yet human!"

"Dick, enough," He snaps. "Steph, you may go if you wish. Dick, you will not go after her if she chooses to leave. It is not god's wish. Understood?"

He looks at her some then sighed. "Yes father…" She got up and ran out of the room making Dick pout at him.

He walks to Dick and wraps his arms around him. "I'm sorry, but she didn't want to."

He sniffs and wraps his arms around him as well. "She doesn't like me…"

"I like you," He smiles. "I can make it up to you," He offers.

He tilts his head. "You can?" He asked waging his tail as his ears sticks out his hair.

"My god's gift to you," He promises. "I am yours to do what you want for the night so long as you don't go after her. Deal?"

Dick nods happily. "Deal!" He kisses him softly then bites his lips drawing blood. He takes off his rob and ran his hands down his chest going to his cocks and grabbing it in his small hands.

Even as a priest Jay is still a kink. He moans pressing himself closer against his hands. Dick starts pumping it slow then as the minutes went on he went faster.

"Dick, he begs. "Fuck me." He squirms under him raising his hips create more friction.

"Fuck you? Your wish is my command father." He said moving closer to him then putting his dick at his entrance. He then groaned loud as he pushes himself in.

"That's it," He moans.

He thrusts his hips back and forth pounding into him at a rough pace. "Ah…Father," He moans throwing his head back.

"Dick," He breathes. "God likes watching you in me," He pants slamming to meet his thrusts.

"I knew he does Father," He moans going father then grabbing his ass pulling him closer to him.

"I want to feel you cum in me," He moans reaching down to stroke himself.

He looks at him then keeps thrusting then he lets out a yell his tail limping as he came in him.

Father Todd cums a few seconds after loving the sound Dick makes when he fills up his hole with juices.

Dick smiles at him then pulls out of him. He leans over his dick and licks off the cum before kissing his lips softly.

He deepens the kiss wanting to taste his own cum.

He sucks on his tongue some then runs it along his giving him the taste of him.

He moans in his mouth. "I want to make you feel good," He confesses.

"Touch me then father… I want to feel you," He said.

He reaches forward grabbing his cock making him moan and thrusts his hips up in his hands. Jason slides his warm mouth over his wet cock and bobs his head back and forth. Dick leans back moaning loud bucking his hips some more. He puts his arm over his eyes and moans. "Yes…"

He deep throats him until his entire cock in his mouth.

He moans louder. "Ah god yes!" He moans grabbing the sheets in his fists.

"Cum for me incubus," He orders before going back to deep throating him.

He moans biting his lips then opens his mouth trying to say something before cumming hard into his mouth.

He swallows every last drop of cum, milking him dry for the time being.

He moans then opens his eyes looking at him with sweat beads doing down his face.

"You like?" Father Todd asked him.

He nods. "I really like." He smiles at him then bites his lip.

He crawls up onto the bed and presses their lips together. "I wasn't always a priest," He reminds him with a smug smile.

He presses a hand on his cheek and smiles at him as their lips pull apart. "I know Father." He takes his necklace in his mouth and chews on it once more.

He rolls his eyes. "Why do you chew on that?"

He looks up at him. "Cause…I want to…and its fun." He smiles at him

"That's all?" He sighs. "Dick?"

He nods at the first question then looks up at him when he said his name. "Yes Father?"

"What is it like to be an incubus?"

He looked at him. "Well….its not that easy…you get hungry… and not just for food either…for sex. Then you got the wings…I like them." He folded them out some. "But then you have to not get spotted by the humans."

"How do you become one?" He asks reaching forwards to stroke his wings.

He looks at him. "I guess you get possessed by demons…" He shrugs putting out his wings more for him.

He rubs his hands over them. "Do you love me?"

He looks at him and nods. "Of course I love you. But…do you love me?"

He pulls him into his lap and kisses his neck softly. "Yes, I do."

He tilts his head and smiles running a hand through his hair. He wraps his wings around them and hums happily as he got his neck kissed.

"You are mine," He smiles.

"Always Father. Every inch of your life I am yours."

"I'm glad. Do you get to pick which human you want?"

He nods. "yes. You looked interesting for a human so I picked you."

"You can't unpick me right?" He frowns.

He shakes his head. "Nope, I told my leader to not let me unpick you."

"Why?"

"Cause…" He looks up at him. "When I first looked at you, I felt a spark…like we belong together forever…"

He grins. "Really?"

He nods smiling. "Really, really." He snuggles into him.

"That makes me happier than it really should."

He giggles and kisses his cheek. "I'm glad. Now what can I help you with today father?" He asked.

"I have the day off so we can do whatever."

"Let's go to the park! Or if you want to stay here I'm fine with that."

"We can go to the park. Umm…what should I wear?" He asked gesturing to his holy robe and a dresser where he keeps his street clothes.

He gets up and flies over to his dresser and pulls out a gray shirt and gray pants then finds brown Jacket and throws them at him smiling.

"Okay," He smiles. "Cross or no cross?"

He shakes his head. "No cross for you. I'll wear it." He goes over to him and takes it off and puts it on himself.

"Okay," He says pulling on his clothes. He wraps his arms around himself touching the brown jacket. "It's been a long time since I've worn leather."

"Leather?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He reaches over and feels the jacket. "Oh…I see…" He smiles. "You look sexy in it."

"I used to wear it all the time.," He remembers fondly. "What are you wearing?"

"Hmm…" He flies back to the dresser and pulls out a white shirt and black pants. "This." He puts it on then flies over to him hugging him.

He hugs him back. "Very handsome."

He smiles then lets him go. "Let's go!" He flew to the door and opened it. He landed on his feet and walked out quietly.

He closes the door behind him following him out. As soon as they are off the church grounds he interlocks fingers with Dick's as they walk down the street.

He smiles at their hands then brung them up to his lips kissing them softly. He looks at him then kisses his cheeks as well.

"So why did you wanna come to the park?"

"I wanted to get fresh air and stretch my wings out."

"That's a good reason," He nods.

He smiles then looked around. "Is there any other places here instead of the park…Jason?" He asked him.

"There's the mall and a few other shops and werehouses."

"I want to go to the mall!" He tells him.

"For what?"

He looks down thinking. "Uh…clothes? Well…more clothes?" He looks up at him.

"Okay, I guess," He answers crossing the street heading towards the mall.

He smiles happily. "Great!" He flew up in the air some still holding his hand.

When they get to the mall Jay lets him lead him around. Dick looks around then stops when he finds a necklace. He then tugs on his hand. "I want that!" He points at it.

"Wanting is against God's wishes," He frowns handing him the money.

He grabs the money from his hand pouting some then goes in the store buying it. Once he got done he walked out and handed him the necklace. "My gift to you Father…" He smiles at him.

"T-Thank you," He stutters taking it and clasping it around his neck.

She smiles at him. "Do you like it?"

"Very much." He smiles looking down at it.

"I knew you would!" He said then looking around at the rest of the stores and runs off to one called hot topic.

He follows him in. "What are you getting now?"

"I want this!" He said pointing to a Gir T-shirt.

"Again with the wanting," He frowns. He takes out his card and hands it to him before walking over to a jacket that caught his eye.

He smiles and grabs he shirt and more Gir things and buys them with the card. "I'm done," He said going over to him with his things.

He sighs walking away from the Jacket trying his best not to 'want' it.

He looks at the Jacket then at him and picks it up and goes to buy it for him Once it got paid for he handed it to him smiling.

He shrugs off the brown one and slides on the black material on, a huge grin on his face. Dick takes the brown one from him and puts it on. "Happy father?" He asked smiling up at him.

"Very," He smiles unable to make himself feel guilty.

He grabs his hand walking out of the store. "I'm hungry!" He whines softly.

"For what?" He smirks.

"You…and Ice Cream!" He said pointing at an ice cream shop.

He pulls him into a kiss and happily leads him into the store.

He kisses him back and giggles happily as he looks at all the types of Ice Cream. "What is your favorite?"

"Cookies and Cream. You?"

"…Vanilla. But I want to try yours!" He said looking up at him.

He orders and pays for them handing him his own cone. Dipping down his he lets Dick lick it.

He licks his then smiles as he licks his own. "I like yours!" He hands him his cone. "You can have some of mine if you want." He smiles showing his teeth.

He sticks his tongue out and licks his cone. "I like it."

He smiles. "I knew you would!" He goes back to licking his cone. "Where to next father?"

"I don't know. We can go back to the park," He offers.

He nods and flies in the air still licking his Ice Cream. "I want to see batman too…" He looks down at him.

"No," He frowns.

He pouts. "But…But…why?" He looks up at him.

"I don't know how he could see you and I'm not willing to find out."

He pouts some more. "Please? I promise I wont cause any trouble!"

"It's not you I'm worried about…"

"Is it him then? What did he do to you?"

"Just drop it okay?" He looked at him then down at the ground.

"Yes Father…" He responded.

"Don't be sad." He said puling him closer.

"I'm not sad Father." He lied eating the rest of his ice cream.

"Would you like me to show you my apartment?" It's kind of messy but it's not on the church grounds."

He looks up at him. "Yeah I would like to see it!" He said happily.

He leads him to his apartment and opens the door. He walks in and looks around. "What is this?" Dick asked pointing to the stove and looking at it curious.

"You cook with it," He answers turning on the light.

"Ohhh…" He kept looking at it them flew over to him. "I like this place."

"Me too." He walks over to his bedroom and lays down on the bed.

He follows him then sat on the floor and puts his hands between his legs looking at him.

"What?"

He blinks and tilts his head. "Nothing. I can't look at you?"

He shrugs. "I guess you can. Do you like what you see?"

He nods licking his own lips. "Very much." He gave him a sexy smirk. "I'm still hungry you know…"

"What happens if I don't feed you?" He asked curiously.

He pouts. "I'll be upset and starving."

"And if I still don't feed you?"

"Well…I would have to force you." He shrugs. "And I don't want to do that."

"Force me?" He asked raising and eyebrow interested.

He nods. "Yes…force you." He smiles some.

"I want you to do it," He smiles. "Just so, you know, I would know the repercussions of not feeding you in the future of course."

He chuckles and stands up. "It's not forcing you if you want it to happen or if you are looking forward to it.

"Then I guess I'll have to purposely not feed you then," He smiles evily.

He looks at him with his mouth open a little bit. "You wouldn't do that."

"Would you like to bet?"

"I'll bet your credit card that I still have," he said pulling it out.

He rolls his eyes. "That's already mine."

"Well…I'm keeping it then!" He sticks out his tounge some.

"I'll cancel it."

He sniffs then throws it at him and crossing his arms in a pouty way.

"Don't be so pouty."

"I'm not pouting…" He said turning his head.

"I guess you're not all that hungry then," He shrugs.

He looks at him and huffed flying over to him. "Feed me now!"

"Make me."

He looks at him then kisses his lips then bites his bottom lip drawing blood. He then claws off his outfit and ran his hand down his chest digging his nails in.

A loud moan escapes his lips and he leans back against the bed. "That's more like it," He mumbles licking a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth.

He smiles an evil glare then licks up the blood and smiles once again. He goes to his erect cock and grabbed it in his hands and pumped him roughly digging his nails into his thigh.

He mumbles incoherently something about appeasing God before he cut off with a loud moan.

He smirks at him and pumps him faster. "What was that father?"

He shakes his head not wanting to think about all the complicated notions the lie behind the pleasure coursing though his body. He doesn't want to feel guilty.

He moves his face over his cock then licked the head as he pumped the shaft. He licks up and down and smiling a bit as he pleasures him.

"Dick," Father Todd pants running his hand through his jet black hair yanking on it.

He bites down on his cock softly so his fangs won't go in. He yanks at his hair not caring if he hurts him. Dick bites him once more before taking him into his mouth sucking him roughly.

"Dammit," He moans cumming in his mouth.

He swallows his cum and hums happily. "Yummy."

He pants breathing heavily. Dick licks off the cum then looks at him. "You still aren't gonna feed me somemore?"

"What else is there to do?" He asked innocently obvious to the other activities Dick might have in store for him.

He runs his hand through his hair then pulls him over so that he was on his knees. "I can't say Father." He tells him thrusting into him roughly.

"Fuck!" He moans grasping onto the sheeks in front of him.

He smiles and digs his nails into his back breaking the skin as he thrusts into him.

"This is unholy," He moans not wanting to stop.

"Who cares?" He asked grabbing his sides and goes faster groaning. "Ah, father your so tight!"

Father Todd's cock throbs at his words and reatches down to touch himself. Dick smiles and licks his back. "Thats it Father…Touch yourself for your Incubus!"

He grasps the full length of his cock pumping in time with each of Dick's thrusts until he cums again. He takes his hand away and lets him cums on the bed sheets some then seconds later he cummed after him. When he pulls out Jay collapses underneath him exhausted.

He smiles at him. "Now that...is how I force someone…"

"I like it," He mumbles curling up beside him.

He runs a hand through his hair. "I knew you would father."

He falls asleep on his chest happily wrapping his arms around him. Dick looks down at him and kisses his lips softly one more time before getting up and going over to the window. He took one last look at Jay before opening it flying out wiping his eyes.

Jason stretches out his hand reaching to pull Dick closer to him. His eyes opened when he reaches empty air. "Dick?" He calls looking around. Look down at his naked body and throws on a pair of clothes on. Dick's name echoes through the empty Church as he searches for him. When he doesn't find him he returns to his room and sits on the bed. He curls up under the covers waiting for him to return. When he doesn't his mind starts to convince him it was just a deluded dream filled with his upmost desires. He hugs the pillow close to him biting back tears. "Dick," He cries softly willing himself to go back to sleep so he can reunite with his almost lover.

* * *

The last part of this one shot made me cry this morning when I was RolePlaying with my best friend! Thanks Ana, lots of hugs! I hope you enjoyed it! Love you! Read and Review all of you! Hopefuly there will be a sequel!

- HighSoarer


End file.
